Evil Phineas
by karlaaislinn.galeanaromero
Summary: phineas tiene haora muchos problemas como para discutir con candace y si no los resuelve rapido estara en serios problemas y lo peor uno de sus problemas es el dominio del area limitrofe, el mundo,galaxias,dimenciones y el universo y todo por culpa de dofenshmirtz
1. prologo

**EVIL PHINEAS**

**N/A**Bueno esta es el primer fanatic que hago bueno no critiquen con el paso del tiempo boy a ir mejorando. Bueno el capitulo 1 disfruntenlo.

Capitulo 1:un dia no tan normal.

Como siempre phinias y ferb hacen el verano y los días inolvidables ferb-dijo phinias- estoy aburrido y el aburrimiento es algo que no puedo soportar- tenemos que haceralgo y por sierto no ¿notas que este dia es un poco insolito? Ferb aciente con la cabeza mirando al cielo.

Sabes phinias-dice ferb- será mejor que entremos a casa parece que ba a llover- si tienes rason ferb, pero porque es tan insolito, este no es un dia como cualquiera que emos visto, esto es rarodemasiado raro. Los dos entra a la casa y empieza a llover muy fuerte-balla- dice phinias-este es el peor dia en la vida y podría empeorar aun oye ¿y Perry?

Perry se pone el sombrero y va hacia una de las entradas hacia su guarida secreta-o buenos días agente P como vemos este dia es demasiado raro e inso- interrumpe carl – a señor en mi opinión podría ser solo un cambio climatico-carl-dice monograma que te dije sobre interrumpirme y además no puede ser un cambio climatico por que estamos en verano- losiento señor- dice Carl- bueno agente P creemos que esto tiene que ver con Doofenshmirtz averigua que trama y detenlo monograma fuera. Perry va a DMA – a hola Perry el ornitorrinco si estas aquí por lo del dia insolito pues no tengo nada que ver con eso bueno no al menos del todo- seabre una trampa que sale disparada a cia Perry-bueno como veras Perry al gunos de mis inadores los e convertido en masetas nada mas que se me olvida desconectar la fuente de enerjia el enchufe y todo comenso esta mañana:

ENTRA FLASH


	2. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PAPÁ

**N/A Lo siento por el retraso de actualizaciones lo siento x 10000000 veces, como dije era época de exámenes y pues bueno ya salí de los exámenes y puedo tener más tiempo para actualizar y porque me castigaron. A y por no terminar la historia anterior mis disculpas.**

**Bueno capítulo 2 disfrútenlo (creo que será más largo que el primero).**

**CAPITULO 2: ¿feliz cumpleaños papá? Parte 2/2**

_**Bueno veras Perry me encontraba en mi azotea don de pongo mis plantas y convierto mis inadores en masetas y siempre se me olvida quitarles la fuente de poder y esa mañana accidental mente oprimí el botón del vuelve insólito el día y has que llueva-inador.**_

_**FIN DE FLAHS DE RECUERDO...**_

Y eso explica el día insólito y la lluvia pero Perry el ornitorrinco mientras se te contaba mi historia yo…..-antes de que continuara, doof fue interrumpido por norm- señor tiene reunión con los científicos de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A- si norm lose no necesitas recordármelo, bueno Perry el ornitorrinco te dejare aquí no quiero que arruines mi reunión con M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A, te dejo solo adiós Perry el ornitorrinco…

"Ferb creo que no podremos hacer nada hoy"- dijo el pelirrojo -"phineas sé que ha estado lloviendo pero eso no significa que no tengas ideas para construir algo-dijo el peli verde.

-Phineas, Ferb, Candace bajen ya es hora de irnos- dijo linda-ya voy mama dijo Candace- mamá en verdad ¿tenemos que ir?-dijo phineas-si hijo tu sabes que hoy es el cumpleaños de tu padre Philip-lose-dijo phineas muy triste después de que dijo esa palabra el solamente dejo de hablar-bien ya suban al auto- ordeno linda todos se subieron-mamá y papá no vendrá con nosotros(**N/A se refiere a lawence)-**no Candace está dando una exposición de antigüedades-linda enciende el auto y se van al cementerio….. Todos en silencio bajando del coche abrieron la reja que da paso al cementerio ahí justo en una colina estaba la lápida que decía:

**PHILIP DANIEL FLYNN**

_**INVENTOR Y CONSTRUCTOR Y PADRE DE FAMILIA**_

"_**DISFRUTA EL DÍA/CARPEDIEM"**_

_**1966-2000**_

Phineas no lo podía aguantar más quería llorar y en unos cuantos segundos estallo en un llanto que hacía que Ferb, Candace y a linda les diera más tristeza porque a phineas no se le veía llorar ocasionalmente-p...por. Que porque tuviste que morir-dijo phineas su primera palabra después de un par de horas de que no decía nada-tenemos que irnos-dijo linda-ya es tarde y además no quiero que se resfríen por la lluvia.

-Heinz doofenhsmitz hemos estado en crisis por ti-dijo diminutivo-necesitamos un mejor líder para que guie a mermelada-,-yo creo que debemos hacer una encuesta-dijo doof-¿una encuesta?-dijo rodney-y dejar que un extraño que a lo mejor puede ser al guíen buscando trabajo y finja ser malo ni de chiste Heinz-dijo un científico-lo que necesitamos es un buen líder, al guíen al que el mundo le tenga miedo, alguien que nos lleve a la victoria, alguien…. Que derrote a la O.S.B.A-dijo rodney-y por eso me elijo a mí-.

-ni de chiste yo soy el que fundo mermelada-dijo doof-pero tú siempre cometes errores Heinz la última vez te equivocaste de jaula, pusiste a un caracol en una trampa para oso y el oso en la trampa de un caracol eso no sucederá de nuevo-dijo rodney-pero no es mi culpa del todo es por el tonto Perry el ornitorrinco pero tengo una idea-dijo doof-¿una idea?-dijeron todos los científicos-si una idea-dijo doof-y cual es-dijo diminutivo- re construir mi vuelve-todo-malo-inador y dispararme con él para que se malvado-lo que dijo doof solo hiso que todos los científicos se rieran- ¿Qué, qué es tan gracioso?-dijo doof-que siempre frustra tus planes tu enemigo Heinz-dijo rodney-pero ustedes pueden distraerlo y a los demás agentes mientras yo termino de construir mi invento y dispararme para ser más malvado-dijo doof-puede ser heins-dijieron los demás-puede ser…..

**O que interesante ¿podrán los científicos lograrlo? ¿Phineas dejara de llorar y se pondrá feliz? ¿Que pasara con Perry? Bueno descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo y si no se escribe así doofenhsmitz me avisan o me corrigen en los comentarios**

**Candace: ¿cuándo atrapare a phineas y Ferb?**

**Oye se supone que este es el final y que estas son mis notas de autores Candace y además ¿cómo es que te colaste a qui en mis notas?**

**Candace: tengo mis métodos**

**Bueno (lo digo enojada y murmurando) no creo que tengas un beso de Jeremy en mi historia**

**Candace: espera ¿qué dijiste? ¿Que no tendré un beso con Jeremy? eres un monstruo...**

**No no es cierto a lo mejor si lo tienes pero paciencia y a lo mejor los acusas**

**Candace: bien**

**Bueno esto es el final "espero, porque si Candace habla no lo es "bueno hasta la próxima**


	3. el futuro

**N/A una pregunta quien prefieren que este con ferb Vanessa, greten o grechen como se escriba su nombre o la catafliccia es decir al guíen inventado. Digan me lo en los comentarios, bueno aquí el tercer capítulo:**

**Capitulo 3: el futuro **

_Emperador, la resistencia de la libertad a avanzado barios terrenos y estamos perdiendo más-dijo un hombre-tranquilo Isabel tranquilo todavía tenemos a varios miembros en nuestro poder-dijo con calma "el emperador"-además tengo un plan-¿Cuál?-dijo Isabel-ir al pasado-dijo el emperador-iremos al pasado al dispararle con el vuelve-todo-malo-inador de doofenshmirtz a mi yo del pasado- y a ¿eliminar a la resistencia en el pasado para que ya no existan en este futuro?-dijo Isabel-exacto Isabel eso vamos a hacer reúne a fer, phinaes, a candase de la 2 dimensión a doofenshmirtz y a perrya de tu dimensión Isabel-dijo el emperador-entendido amo._

_Que ilusos los de la resistencia cuando lleguen a esta torre mis secuaces y yo abramos ido al pasado una vez en el pasado encontraremos a mi yo de esa época le dispararemos y se volverá malo después le pondremos collares controladores a mi familia del pasado y matare al líder que era mi hermano en el pasado y después a sus amigos, viajaremos a la 2 dimensión ahí mi yo pasado se encargara de engañarlos y los controlaremos por ultimo iremos a la 3 dimensión que en la primera dimensión una persona es hombre en la 3ra es mujer, los controlaremos._

_Rápido ya estamos cerca del emperador de vemos derrotarlo y volverlo bueno otra vez -dijo el líder-una pregunta ¿a los cuantos le dispararon al emperador?-pregunto un novato-a los 11 años novato-señor ya entramos al cuartel el emperador debe estar en el último piso…_

_¿Está listo todo?-dijo el emperador-si amo estamos listos-dijo fer-bien es hora de viajar en el tiempo…._

_¡Alto emperador!-dijo el líder-no…. Esta-dijo el novato-¿a donde se fue?-preguntaron-no lose pero la ceniza que esta aquí en el piso me dice que se fue-dijo el líder-¿adónde?-dijeron-al pasado, debemos seguirlo nos lleva ventaja por minutos-dijo el líder- como la máquina del tiempo fue destruida como le alcanzaremos-dijo el 2do al mando-construyendo otra….-dijo el líder_

**Wow otro capítulo se que no tiene nada que ver con los dos anteriores pero este capítulo tiene algo importante que más tarde se darán cuenta…..**

**Candace oye dijiste que los atraparía **

**Calma candace calma muy pronto lo harás **


	4. contacto con la maldad 13

**Bueno a qui el capítulo 4 disfrútenlo.**

**Capítulo 4: contacto con la maldad 1/3**

* * *

**P.O.V PERRY**

_Me encontraba ahí solo y atrapado en esta red pensando solamente ¿Cómo es que saldré de aquí? Temía que jamás saliera y volviera con mis dueños y lo peor ¡todavía no había detenido a Doofenshmirtz!_

_¡Tengo que salir de aquí!- me dije pero ¿cómo?, en eso me acorde la trampa de doof es una red puedo cortarla, saque mis manos con un poco de trabajo, después un cuchillo de mi sombrero y corte la red ahora solo debo detener a doof._

_**FIN DEL P.O.V PERRY**_

* * *

Phineas no ha vuelto, Ferb, me empieza a preocupar- dijo Candace – tranquila el volverá te lo aseguro- dijo Ferb con seguridad.

* * *

Bien Heinz te daremos otra oportunidad pero si fallas tendremos un nuevo líder- dijo rodney – si, si ya entendí no necesitas repetírmelo mil veces – dijo doof.

9 minutos después

Bien ya terminamos de construir el "vuelve-todo-malo-inador"- dijo doof – sí, que bien pero ahora hay que dispararte con tú esa cosa- dijo diminutivo -.

Muy bien todos atrás puede ser que esto vaya a explotar- dijo rodney – oye mis inventos no explotan- reclamo doof – a ¿no? entonces si no explotan ¿porque siempre llevan tus inventos un botón de auto destrucción?- dijo rodney – bueno para empezar yo…. a… yo… bueno no sé porque les pongo un botón de auto destrucción- exclamo doof.

En eso llega Perry con otros agentes de la O.S.B.A rápidamente un científico activa las trampas y todos los agentes que dan atrapados – a nuestros némesis llegan justo a tiempo para el show – dicen todos al mismo tiempo – sí, me deben una soda todos – dice doof- Heinz no es el momento- dicen los de más.

Ahora agentes y científicos admiren mi vuelve-todo-malo-inador, bueno verán yo….- fue interrumpido por diminutivo – Heinz no hay tiempo para tus explicaciones – hay, está bien, ¡amargados! – dice doof-.

**P.O.V Doofenshmirtz**

_Ahí esta va parado frente a mi inador estaba a punto de jalar la palanca cuando de pronto_

_¡PAF! Me golpeo ¿Perry el ornitorrinco? – ¿espera como escapaste de mi jaula? - dije – entonces me enseño la jaula y vi que ¡era un muñeco de madera! – espera eso es ilógico tú estabas a…-fui interrumpido por otro agente cuando menos me di cuenta todos los agentes escaparon y estaban peleando némesis y agente ¡no alcance a dispararme! , Y menos de un minuto todos los científicos estaban derrotados y mire que los agentes trataban de tirar la máquina._

_Ellos empezaron a empujar la maquina pero yo alcance a ver que salió disparado un rayo que rebota en los espejos del salón cuan al fin salió el rayo hacia fuera - ¿espero que no le caiga caído a nadie ese rayo? – dije._

_**FIN DEL P.O.V Doofenshmirtz**_

* * *

Muy bien ora si ya me preocupe por phineas, voy a ir por el- dijo Candace – creo que no es necesario – dijo Ferb – ahí viene; estaba entrando Phineas a la casa callado, con una expresión de enojado que simplemente no fue a comer e inmediato fue a su recamara.

* * *

**P.O.V Phineas**

_Desperté, lo primero que vi fue oscuridad es lo único que vi ya no estaba en el parque sentado en una banca, lo único que recuerdo, es que cerré los ojos y sentía que me desmayaba no sé cómo, no sé qué fue, pero el caso es que algo no estaba bien._

_Empecé a explorar este "mundo negro" ahí frente a mí a unos cuantos pasos estaba un árbol, un árbol marchitado parecido al de mi jardín pero este estaba seco sin hojas y con una fruta negra._

_Vi que una fruta se cayó y cuando toco el extraño piso, se abrió, me acerque a la fruta y vi que tenía planos de una maquina pero de la nada, esos planos se incendiaron el fuego fue consumiendo el plano hasta desaparecerlo ¿¡pero que rayos es este mundo!? Y ¿¡que es esta fruta!? Dije._

_Es tu mente - oí que alguien me contesto - ¿mi mente? - Dije - creí que sería más positiva - pues lo era- respondió - ¿Cómo que lo era? - Dije - bueno técnicamente sigue siendo tuya - dijo la vos que extrañamente se iba volviendo casi igual a la mía - ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué planeas hacerme?- , mi mente solo podía pensar en solo dos cosas en cómo salir de aquí y respuestas a mis preguntas._

_Mira- dijo el acercándose más a mí - yo extrañamente… - entonces oí que alguien decía - ¿yo o queras decir nosotros?- , esa vos ¡sonaba como la mía! – hay, tú no - dijo el extraño- cuando medí cuenta esas figuras eran sombras- a perdón pero yo no entiendo nada de nada- dije – mira mocoso – me contesto la otra figura esto no te importa-dijo la segunda figura – cálmate "caos" mira niño perdón por no presentarnos yo soy sombra y él es caos nosotros somos unos cuantos que digamos logramos escapar de un portal y bueno tanto tú como yo no sabemos cómo terminamos aquí - dijo la sombra._

_A eso lo explica todo – dije – pero a un no entiendo algo ¿Cómo es que sus voces se parecen a la mía?- bueno eso no lo sabemos- dijo caos – yo si – dijo sombra – veras esto le paso a mi prima destrucción se metió a un cuerpo trato de tomar el poder pero el niño era más fuerte y la venció y ella se puso transparente y desapareció , solo quedo como una prisionera que está encerrada en los secretos más profundos y oscuros del niño tratando de salir pero uno dice "cuando muera el niño, seré libre" pero cuando pasa eso, se dan cuenta que no y terminan encerrados en una prisión de poder donde uno entra pero nunca sale pero si logran escapar del niño estará a salvo- a eso significa que –dije yo – dos de nosotros desaparecerá y se quedaran encerrados para siempre - dijo la sombra – vasta de hablar es hora de conquistar- dijo caos – espera ¿Qué? –Dije yo – bueno nosotros no tenemos el control del cuerpo así que tú lo manejaras hemos visto tus recuerdos y notamos que tienes una vida interesante- dijo sombra – te daremos un día para que reconstruyas todos tus inventos…_

_Espera no puedo construir todo lo que he hecho en el verano en un día- dije - tiene razón –dijo caos – entonces te daremos una semana – dijo sombra -rápido ponte a trabajar ya phineas…. _

* * *

**Hay no puede ser Phineas está en aprietos, pobre Phineas, que bueno que no estoy en su lugar, bueno esto se pone cada vez más interesante lo bueno es que logre hacer algo para que Candace se callara **

**Candace: mm… mmm**

**Yo: lo siento Candace no te puedo oír ¿que no te han enseñado a que no hables con cinta adhesiva en la boca?**

**Candace: mmmm… **

**Y al fin se calló a si se me olvida poner esto: NINGUN PERSONAJE QUE SE MENCIONA EN LA HISTORIA ES MIO **

**Bueno siempre quise poner esto:**

**AVENSES DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

Phineas, hemos averiguado todo sobre usted….

Vamos, tenemos inventos que construir….

Esto no es normal en Phineas, ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?...

Bueno, fallaste otra vez Heinz ahora vamos a encontrar un nuevo líder…

No me agás pensar, que ese es el único que encontraste para que fuera nuestro líder…

Ya verán, de lo que soy capaz…

**WoW ahí lo tienen un avance del próximo capítulo donde me siento orgullosa al igual que los otros capítulos**

**karla fuera paz.**


	5. miedo 2 de 3

**N/A:bueno se me cayo el Internet y no pude subir esta historia **** pero no ablemos de eso ahora**

**Y no les aburro por que tengo que salvar a Candace de un dinosaurio.**

**Capitulo 5: MIEDO**

**P.O.V PHINEAS:** la verdad es que no recuerdo casi nada de lo que sucedió, solo se que debia reconstruir los inventos que hicimos Ferb y yo este verano.

cuando desperté sentía una sensación desconocida para mi, el miedo, sentí las ganas de llorar involuntariamente, sin que yo lo hiciera, y-y, llore , llore por el "miedo" que sentía.

por alguna rason voltee mi cabeza hacia el despertador eran las ¡8:50 pm! yo no me lo podía creer estuve dormido durante tres horas con cincuenta minutos, así es tres horas des de las cinco de la tarde hasta las ocho, creo que rompí un récord.

entonces mi cerebro se prendió si estuve dormido tres horas en la realidad, y mientras esteba en mi " supuesta mente" sentía que pasaran minutos en ton ses el tiempo es mas rápido en la realidad que en la mente, balla cualquiera que le dijera esto pensaría que estoy loco.

justo cuando me iba a parar mi hermana me grito - ¡phineas ven a cenar!- creo que hoy cenamos muy temprano normal mente lo hacemos a las nueve ,bueno creo que mejor bajo antes de que grite otra ves y que se oiga hasta Japón.

* * *

Baje y no te que no estaba mamá ¿donde estara? me pregunte a mi mismo, alomejor se fue a quiensabe donde a buscar a "papá".

cuando llege a la cosina Ferb y Candace me miraron con cara de ¿dormiste? y sies si ¿cuanto? por que te ves fatal, suspire y fui a la mesa sin decir una palabra, creo que pensaba mi hermana que me estaba convirtiendo en Ferb.

* * *

_señor emos completado la mision de cia Candace ALT F_ - (**N/A:****:para que no se confundan y espero que no, le puse a esta Candace , Candace alternativa del futuro por eso para brebiar se lo puse asi Candace Alt f**)lose Candace ahora no tendremos que esperar de masiado tiempo para con quistar el mundo, ya que si cambias el pasado cambias el futuro, y todo gracias al imbécil del doctor alemán, no puedo creer que lo engañamos - dijo el emperador - si, no puedo creer lo fácil que lo engañamos- dijo candace Alt. f

**FLASH BACK:**

_**TOC, TOC, TOC - ya boy, hag espero que no sean esas niñitas exploradoras con sus dulses- dijo doof - disculpe usted es el doctor Heinz Doof- am dofenz- dofensmirtz-dijo el supuesto "señor"- si, así es - dijo el doctor -.**_

_**derrepente el señor se quita el gorro y muestra su cara- am lo siento interrumpirlo pero soy alguien del futuro, y necesito su ayuda - dijo el emperador - para que quieres mi alluda, y ademas como sabre que eres del futuro y no un loco que cree que si es del futuro-dijo Doff - mmmm... buena pregunta bueno bamos a ver si te conbense esto:**_

_**tú tendrás dentro de 20 años 60 años , tú hija estara en la universidad, romperá con su novio Jhon así por cierto tú hija se llama Vanessa o me equivocó - mintio el emperador omitiendo que en el futuro el iba a gobernar (el emperador ,no doof).**_

_**pasa...- dijo Doof - que es lo que necesitas? - pregunto - nesesitoque construllas un invento tú yo- dijo el emperador- bueno cual ?- dijo Doof - este -dijo el emperador en señandole unos planos , lo que no se percato el científico es que el nombre del invento lo habían borrado, todo iba de acuerdo al plan pensó el emperador , ya que si el plano no tenia nombre , Doof jamas se daría cuenta que el invento era el buelve-tomalo-inador.**_

_**9 minutos después**_

_**La verdad no se el invento es ta terminado pero curiosamente se parece a uno que utilice hace tiempo- dijo doof.**_

_**bueno gracias doctor D-dijo el emperador - espera por que me dijiste ¿doctor D? - pregunto doof - no te dije que vengo del futuro se quien eres y como te llamas-dijo el emperador-a... y entonces, bueno , eee, todavía no me dices tú nombre- dijo doof - a mi nombre bueno yo me llamo Phineas...**_

_**oye juraría haber oido ese nombre antes - dijo doof quedando se pensando en el nombre- bueno... no importa para que quieres entonces el ¿imbento?...**_

* * *

_**si ya se es corto tengo problemas de inspiracion y lo peor este capitulo ya estaba echo , pero no, la stupida computadora borro todos los programas y documentos , sad face, y me tarde todo un pi**e mes en poner todos los programas en la compu, jenia ahora no solo la impresora me odia sino tambien la compu.**_

_**bueno creo que hay muchas faltas de ortografia no me culpen es la flogera de corregir , compañeros de la escuela por que me pegaron la flogera , bueno haora los comentarios del antiguo capitulo:**_

_**gphinbella93: gracias por que te guste la histori es muy bueno de tú parte, a demas me das mas ganas de escribir esta historia.**_

_**y eso es todo bueno los comentarios me ayudan a escribir asi siento que les gusta la historia a las personas.**_

_**ylo bueno es que ya rescate a Candace del dino **_

_**una disculpa por que esta historia no se relaciono con el avance ya saben la compu jejeje ya no doy avanses por si acaso buelve a ocurrir de nuevo **_

_**carpedien amigos **_

_**karla fuera paz!**_


End file.
